machiyuu_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The World
Plot The story mainly takes place in Universe 9 through the lens of the ill-acclaimed hero Suki Xchiyu, following her from graduation and her first steps to attaining power as she pieces together information about her family's whereabouts and her path to becoming a well-rounded fighting machine into adulthood. However, once an exiled demon prince makes his way on Earth, the history of the universe intertwines with the present, bringing many adversaries Suki never thought to be fighting in her entire lifetime. The prince's own conquest for power ultimately bringing the two closer as friends and rivals as they find themselves working together more times than they can count while a long foregone enemy rears his ugly head again for a battle against the gods. In the various After Stories that exist, again focusing on Suki, it's more about the emotional bonds that have blossomed after the main timeline had branched out six ways, as they explore the multiple ways Suki's continues having becoming the warrior she aspired to become. As well as expanding the world and detailing the roles mentioned but never explored upon finding herself. Universe 9 The hub universe and dubbed "The Complicated Universe" due to its severe lack of magic compared to other universes but its abnormal balance in spiritual and technological advances, thanks in-part to Lucifer for carrying out Project ARMAGEDDON til his defeat by the hands of mortals scattered throughout the universe and his curse humanity to be destroyed 10,000 years prior to the uprising of Suki and Damian. For most survivors back then banded together under one nation called Aecronia to combat the curse laid on them, bringing long-lasting ties to alien life and the other realms except the Demon Realm, Underworld included, forever bringing humanity ever-closer to overseers of the living and the dead. Universe 8 The Mystical Universe. Deemed the most magically influenced universe within their multiverse, and the home of an incredibly powerful witch by the name of Mirai and a goddess by the name of Fuu, this universe barely has any otherworldly conflicts to deal with. Unlike Universe 9, deities don't live among the mortals and must be reached by extra-dimensional means, all except those assigned to analyze humanity or lay judgment. Universe 8 essentially having the freedom to fool around with divine intervention much. This makes them the most intellectually sound in mind and spirit, although they are the least technologically advanced compared to other universes. Universe 1 The Simplistic Universe. The population is notably the least interested in improving themselves physically, spiritually, or mentally. They take things as they are and tend to go with the flow, rarely taking a break to think, leaving their fighters to have abilities so simplistic to understand outsiders get confused about the specifics. Technologically speaking they're as advanced as people of the real world, so most species never get the chance to leave their planets, and a lot of their conflicts are one note, leaving a lot of room to explore and very little to think. Universe 2 The Employed Universe. The mortals of this universe have been in contact with the gods and various mythical beings of obscured history, which allowed select few to attain occupations beyond the boundaries and the chance to become ambassadors or representatives of their higher-ups til they are ready for the role themselves. This universe possesses a lot of abilities that can even seal away specific skills for a limited amount of time and proves very persistent finishing tasks they were assigned, almost like they all have devoted themselves to being ruled than served. Universe 4 The Galactica Universe. They are by far the most technologically advanced, and the least spiritual of the bunch. They rarely train the same way other universes do, and most of the action takes place off-planet. Unfortunately this universe doesn't possess the potential necessary to use psychic abilities either, so this leaves them forgotten by the gods, rarely spawning any capable warriors to fight off evil without high tech. Other than that, mortals here are practically normal. Universe 10 The Perfect Universe. The unity among the mortals and the gods beyond all the others. While they may not be the most technologically advanced, the least mentally driven, they sure are the most spiritually aware when focusing on nothing more but that aspect itself. This leaves a lot of the population capable of high ranking roles in and out of the multiverse, where Embodiment-characters and beings like Balance Lords coexist with mortals, even good-heart God Candidates in high number. Compared to Universe 9, the quality of their fighters is higher as well as their warriors less selfish, though the enemies that do persist aren't as extreme but consecutive.Category:Browse